A coeur brisé, coeur réparé
by Millama
Summary: La musique bat son plein, la vie grouille, la fête résonne mais Steve Rogers n'arrive pas à se calquer à l'humeur générale. Il sort, bientôt suivit par Thor. Les confidences entre amis vont finalement attiré le principal sujet de la conversation...


_**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **Eh oui...encore un OS sur ce magnifique couple xD Je tiens à m'excuser, j'étais partie pour écrire quelque chose de complètement joyeux, de fun, de drôle. Puis comment dire...ma playlist d'écriture n'a pas collée xD Disons que j'étais partie pour écouter AC/DC pour écrire et j'ai terminé sur un groupe absolument pas de ce genre là xD**_

 _ **Cependant, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, le texte est assez léger, plutôt doux. Du moins je l'espère. Tout comme j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**_

 _ **Comme toujours, pensez à me laisser une review. C'est un plaisir de vous lire, de voir ce que vous avez pensé de l'écrit et de pouvoir simplement échanger avec vous ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **A cœur brisé, cœur réparé.**

La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur du grand salon de la tour Stark. Avengers et humains triés sur le volet se dandinaient sur la piste au rythme d'un vieux morceau connu de AC/DC, groupe préféré de Tony Stark. L'air de 'You shook me all night long' saturait l'air et faisait vibrer les grandes baies vitrées. Les voix s'égosillaient pour chanter le refrain en chœur, les corps bougeaient en tous sens pour s'accorder à la batterie et aux airs de guitares. L'ambiance était folle, survoltée comme si l'on avait capturé l'énergie du monde pour la faire vibrer ce soir-là.

D'humeur morose, Steve s'éloigna pour sortir sur le balcon. L'air libre, sec et non chargé d'humidité véhiculée par les corps en folies lui fit du bien. Faire la fête, il savait faire, mais depuis un moment il se sentait étrange, mal à l'aise et la musique de ce soir ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux. Lui rappelant Tony et ses humeurs toujours plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Il préférait largement la musique des années 30, le jazz, le blues, les débuts du rock. Il aimait les slows, les belles musiques d'amour ou l'amour dure toujours. Il était comme ça, tout le contraire de Tony Stark.

En soupirant, il s'installa sur le bord du balcon, s'asseyant par terre, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il laissa son regard vagabonder aux alentours. La vue était magnifique, on pouvait voir la plus grande partie de la ville, ses lumières, son activité. L'écho de la musique en fond, l'ambiance était assez agréable, finalement quand on était pas à côtés des baffles crachant la musique ou entouré de corps qui n'étaient pas celui que l'on aurait voulu. La baie vitrée couina quand quelqu'un tenta de l'ouvrir et Steve espéra un instant. La musique le frappa à nouveau de sa force et de ses riffs de guitares déchainés. Dieu que cette musique était trop violente pour ses oreilles.

_ Tu ne te mêles pas aux autres ? Demanda la voix de Thor.

Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu. Qu'avait-il cru au juste ? Il leva les yeux au ciel pour observer les étoiles. La vue d'ici était parfaite pour étudier l'astronomie...ou tout simplement rêver. Rêver d'un autre monde où les choses ne seraient pas aussi compliquées. Thor referma la vitre géante derrière lui et à nouveau la musique fut étouffée pour son plus grand plaisir.

_ J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude, expliqua Captain America.

Thor lui lança un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules avant de lui tendre un gobelet. A première vue, le liquide ne lui donnait pas du tout envie d'en avaler la moindre gorgée. Il le prit pour ne pas offenser son ami et en dégusta une gorgée. Le mélange était étonnement sucré et il apprécia le goût quand le liquide glissa dans sa gorge.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se permit de questionner Steve.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tony m'a demandé de te l'apporter, il a dit que tu aimerais. C'est le cas ?

Steve eut un instant de réflexion. Depuis quand Tony Stark se préoccupait de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même ? Son cœur accéléra la cadence mais il le fit taire en repliant ses genoux contre lui et il reprit une gorgée du liquide si bon.

_ Oui. C'est sucré.

_ C'est ce que Tony semblait dire. Il a dit que si tu voulais quelque chose de plus fort, tu n'avais qu'à demander. Déclara Thor en buvant son propre verre à la taille impressionnante, c'était à n'en pas douter une pinte.

_ Et toi, c'est quoi que tu bois ?

Il faisait la conversation, sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Son regard était captivé par le mouvement des voitures en bas pour ne pas penser. Il avait déjà le cœur à l'envers, il avait gâché une moitié de sa soirée à ruminer alors qu'il était entouré de tous ses proches.

_ Une bière brune avec de la liqueur de cassis. Et j'y ai rajouté la touche Asgardienne, mais ne dis rien à Tony.

_ Motus et bouche cousue, jura Steve avec un sourire triste.

Si seulement il lui parlait, à Tony, au moins il y aurait eu un risque de dévoiler le secret du Dieu du tonnerre. Mais non, ils ne se parlaient même plus pour se dire bonjour. À vrai dire, Steve ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait été invité ce soir...ni pourquoi il était venu. Son instinct lui avait dit de venir, il l'avait écouté - comme toujours - et se demandait au final pourquoi il avait fait ça. Au moins, chez lui, il aurait pu ruminer en paix.

_ C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Thor, la voix basse et presque brisée.

Steve tourna les yeux vers lui, pas sûr de comprendre. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'image du guerrier à la volonté de fer fut remplacée par un visage brisé et détruit. On aurait dit qu'il avait été rongé par la souffrance. Et Steve sut de quoi il parlait. Il sut qu'ils vivaient le même mal, mais il ne voulait pas partir sur un quiproquo. Peut-être tentait-il de projeter sur les autres sa propre douleur alors que Thor se sentait mal pour quelque chose de totalement différent.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

Les yeux de Thor plongèrent dans les siens et son estomac partit en chute libre. Il y avait une telle souffrance dans ce regard. Une souffrance qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez le Dieu toujours frais et disponible. Thor faisait toujours parti de ceux qui souriaient, ou ne disaient rien. Il n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie sentimentale…ou sa vie tout court.

_ D'aimer. Souffla Thor en tournant son regard vers le ciel. D'aimer et de ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec la personne. De ne pas savoir comment l'aimer sans se retrouver blessé.

Steve regarda à son tour le ciel. Finalement, il avait vu juste. Oui. C'était dur. Une réalité qu'il n'avait pas eu à vivre depuis plus d'un demi-siècle et il regrettait presque l'époque où il n'était rien d'autre qu'un soldat formaté à faire ce qu'on lui disait et rien de plus. Seulement voilà, la vie continue, la vie vous rattrape et vous devez suivre le mouvement, vous adapter pour ne pas vous faire dévorer. Et Steve s'était adapté, était devenu quelqu'un de fort, de puissant, mais...on a tous nos faiblesses, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Des fois, j'ai l'impression de faire tout de travers, se confia le Dieu. De tout faire capoter rien qu'en apparaissant à ses côtés. Comme si le fait seul d'être là, ruinait toutes mes chances.

Jamais encore Steve n'avait parlé avec Thor de cette façon. En tant qu'ami véritable. Ils n'étaient plus deux hommes de la même bande obligés de se parler pour la cohésion de groupe ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Non, ils étaient deux vrais amis parlant de leurs soucis mutuels. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas deux héros, mais deux hommes en mal d'amour.

_ Ou comme s'il n'y avait de toute façon plus aucun espoir de réparer les choses, murmura Steve plus pour lui-même que pour Thor, mais le Dieu du tonnerre l'entendit.

_ Rien n'est perdu avec Tony, tu sais. Chuchota Thor.

Steve sursauta. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute. N'en avait jamais parlé à personne. L'entendre de la voix

_ Je...

_ Ça crève les yeux, le coupa Thor avec un demi-sourire.

_ Depuis quand... ? Marmonna Steve en regardant à nouveau les voitures.

Il était gêné. Parce que lui-même avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, à se mettre en accord avec ses pensées et ses croyances un peu datées il devait l'avouer.

_ Longtemps. Je vous vois depuis un certain temps vous tourner autour. Natasha aussi se doute de tes sentiments. Et Barton. Après tout ce sont des agents secrets. Ils ont très certainement dû le sentir dès le début.

Steve laissa ses jambes retomber dans le vide. Il aurait voulu se réfugier sous sa couette. Un superhéros qui avait peur de ses sentiments, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il avait honte de lui. Et en même temps, au fond il restait un être humain comme les autres...

_ Et toi, qui te brise donc le cœur ? Chuchota Steve pour changer de sujet.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Thor semblait aussi perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait été quelques secondes avant. Puis le dieu du tonnerre tourna ses yeux vers lui. Il paraissait presque effrayé.

_ J'aimerai, vraiment, que ça reste entre nous. Finit par dire Thor en avalant une longue gorgée de sa bière.

_ Très bien. Parole de Captain, promit Steve pour faire sourire Thor.

_ Ce n'est pas la parole du Captain que je veux. Rétorqua Thor, les traits soudain tirés. Je sais que le Captain ne dirait rien, même si c'était un inconnu. Je veux la parole de mon ami. De Steve Rogers.

Steve ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était étrange que pour une fois, on le dissocie du personnage célèbre qui lui collait à la peau. Mais en même temps, ça le touchait. Personne avant ne l'avait fait. Personne avant n'avait parlé directement à Steve Rogers. Du moins, pas vraiment depuis qu'il était aussi Captain America.

_ Ton secret est mon secret. Accepta Steve.

Thor hocha la tête avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux longs et doux. Le Captain put voir la détresse du regard du Dieu. La même qu'il ressentait mais avec une intensité plus grande. Le poids du secret en déduisit Steve et il sut de qui il s'agissait avant que Thor n'ouvre la bouche. L'évidence était là depuis le début et il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Thor prit une grande inspiration et Steve lui laissa prendre le temps dont il avait besoin pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et Thor dans son souffle, chuchota un mot. Un nom. Un seul.

_ Loki.

Steve vit la libération se dessiner sur les traits de Thor. Comme si subitement, d'avoir pu prononcer son nom, il avait laissé sortir toutes ses émotions et une larme roula sur la joue du viking.

_ Je me disais aussi, sourit Steve.

Thor le regarda avec surprise et le Captain haussa les épaules avant d'avaler le fond de son verre. Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus rien dedans. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas envie de retourner à l'intérieur. Dommage qu'il ait trop peur pour retourner se servir. Parce que la boisson était délicieuse. Et elle prenait un goût bien plus savoureux quand il pensait que Tony l'avait préparé pour lui. Seulement pour lui. Son cœur repartit en sprint et il s'exhorta au calme.

_ Pourquoi...n'es-tu pas... ?

_ C'était sous mes yeux, expliqua Steve en croisant les jambes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je suppose que j'aurais pu deviner bien avant, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs.

_ Et tu ne... ?

_ Il a été adopté, lui répliqua Steve avec un sourire malicieux. Avec tout ce que tu nous l'as répété.

_ C'est vrai. Admit Thor en souriant doucement à son tour. Mais je pensais que tu réagirais...différemment.

Steve observa un silence. Oui. Il aurait pu réagir autrement. Dégoût, violence, déni. Mais qui était-il, lui pour le juger, juger son ami ? Et puis, ils n'étaient pas du même sang. Pas de la même famille. Thor avait toujours veillé sur Loki.

_ Qui suis-je, moi qui aime un homme pour te juger, toi qui aime un Dieu ? Murmura Steve, le regard grave.

_ Une expérience qui a mal tourné ? Se moqua Thor gentiment. Aimer...

Le Dieu fit une pause dans sa phrase. Le temps de boire la moitié de sa pinte et de perdre son regard dans le vide. C'était déconcertant de pouvoir comprendre les émotions de Thor sans même qu'il ne les décrive, comme si pour quelques minutes ils partageaient un lien qui leur permettait de parfaitement savoir ce que l'autre pensait, ressentait.

_ C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, de se l'avouer ? De le prononcer à voix haute pour la première fois ? Reprit Thor.

_ Oui. Articula Steve, le cœur à l'envers. C'est étrange de se mettre face à la vérité. Et de se dire qu'on n'aura probablement jamais la chance d'être avec la personne que l'on aime.

Thor hocha la tête. À nouveau ce silence où sans mots ils pouvaient se comprendre. À nouveau cet instant où leur amitié grandissait. Steve n'était plus seul à ruminer ses pensées. Quelqu'un était comme lui.

_ Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que vers mon adolescence, raconta Thor en s'allongeant presque, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il était là, défiant tout et tout le monde, électron libre promettant aux neufs mondes un grand Dieu. Et je le suivais de près, le sortant de ses mauvais pas, le remettant sur pieds. À cette époque-là...nous étions l'ombre l'un de l'autre. Toujours ensembles. Je le soutenais, il me soutenait. Je l'admirais, l'admire encore, pour sa prestance, son éloquence, sa grandeur et sa vivacité d'esprit.

Il fit une pause, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Steve hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

_ Il a appris qu'il a été adopté par la suite. J'ai été à ses côtés le temps qu'il se reprenne et plus il sombrait, plus je l'aimais. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais plus ou moins.

_ Oui, confirma Steve en acquiesçant. Et là encore, loin de lui et après tant de disputes, tu aimerais le retrouver.

_ Exactement.

Ils levèrent en même temps les yeux vers le ciel et Steve replia ses jambes pour les entourer de ses bras. Il sentait son cœur se disloquer. Il aurait voulu le réparer, appuyer sur la touche 'annuler' pour effacer tous ses sentiments.

_ Je retourne à l'intérieur. Finit par dire Thor en se redressant lentement. Je n'ai plus de bière. Je te ramène quelque chose ?

_ Si tu as un cœur neuf, ça m'irait. Rigola tristement Steve. Sinon, la même chose que toute à l'heure, ça suffira.

_ Tout n'est pas perdu, contra Thor avec un sourire amical. Je te ramène ça de suite.

Steve haussa les épaules et Thor s'en alla, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il observa l'horizon la tête prête à exploser sous l'assaut des émotions. Il se sentait plus léger d'avoir pu parler avec Thor, mais n'était pas sûr de la fin de l'histoire. Des semaines sans parler, sans nouvelles, sans un regard et une invitation plus pour l'image que pour le voir vraiment, il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir un doute sur la fin heureuse. Ses musiques d'amour lui manquaient, il aurait tant voulu se passer quelques musiques à lui, là puis fermer les yeux, s'imaginer dans la chanson et vivre quelque chose de beau, de doux et sans arrière-goût acide.

Il soupira. Que n'avait-il pas été stupide de s'engager dans le combat. Qu'avait-il gagné ? Rien. Absolument, rien. Il était seul et les sarcasmes du milliardaire lui manquaient étrangement. Même après l'avoir dit à voix haute, ça lui paraissait étrange de penser à ça. Les mœurs d'une autre époque étaient ancrées en lui et en même temps, il avait appris à vivre dans le 21ème siècle et à vivre avec les différences de chacun. Mais n'était-il pas plus difficile d'accepter ses différences que de vivre avec celles des autres ?

Et puis, qui pouvait dire que Tony l'aimait en retour ? Tony, le « little lover » comme disait la célèbre chanson de AC/DC. Cet homme à femmes, qui pouvait bien dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Personne. Et rien n'était là pour lui prouver le contraire, à lui, le parfait héro qui finalement serait probablement rejeté si le monde apprenait la vérité sur ses sentiments. Mais qu'est-ce que le monde en avait à faire, hein ? Ce monde qui prônait l'amour et ne faisait que la guerre ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas ça, le message le plus important à faire passer ? Aimer les autres, aimer le monde et ne pas porter de jugements ?

Steve sourit de sa stupidité. En grand héro, il rêvait d'un monde utopique, mais le monde ne serait jamais comme ça, si on ne commençait pas le travail autour de soi. Et là, son premier travail aurait dû être de se lever, d'aller voir Tony et de lui dire ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des années. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage.

Il se releva et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Le monde paraissait vaste et calme de là où il était. Comme si aucune bataille n'avait jamais rugi au beau milieu de ses rues. Comme si la vie n'avait toujours été qu'un long fleuve tranquille, sans vague pour briser son calme.

Un bruit se fit derrière lui. Un bruit connu qui fit palpiter son cœur. Un bruit qu'il avait appri à aimer autant qu'à détester. Le bruit de l'armure de Tony Stark arrivant et se posant. Le bruit du casque s'ouvrant.

_ Alors, on a demandé un verre en terrasse ? Demanda Tony avec humour.

Steve se retourna lentement. Après des jours sans entendre le son de sa voix, il n'arrivait même plus à lui répondre. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser violemment. Mais il ne fut même pas capable de bouger un doigt. Le milliardaire ne se départit pas de son sourire. Au contraire, il s'approcha, descendit son casque et attrapa Steve par les hanches.

_ Cramponne, toi, ça secoue. Prévint Tony.

Steve eut juste le temps de passer ses bras autour du cou du milliardaire et ils décollaient. Le vent dans les cheveux, le cœur battant un rythme soutenu, Steve resta bouche bée. La vue du haut de la tour était magnifique. Mais voir le monde bouger sous eux, c'était carrément autre chose. Les étoiles au-dessus d'eux semblaient suivre leur cadence, les immeubles paraissaient vouloir les suivre et le vent les arrêter d'avancer. Mais l'armure était forte.

Steve ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas où ils allaient. Ne comprenait pas le soudain changement d'avis de Tony. Ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de s'accrocher et de lui faire confiance car finalement, Tony aurait pu le poser n'importe où sur une île perdue et le laisser moisir, là. Mais encore une fois, son instinct avait pris le dessus. Encore une fois, il avait décidé sans réfléchir. Et encore une fois, il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir écouté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit l'armure ralentir, se redresser et se stabiliser. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient sur le sommet d'une colline, observant l'immense ville depuis leur perchoir. Tony le déposa et sortit de son armure. Steve continua de regarder au loin. Commencer la discussion, après tout ce temps...il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Mais les mots quittèrent sa bouche, seuls.

_ C'est Thor qui m'a vendu ? Marmonna le blond.

_ Non. Il m'a juste dit que tu avais apprécié la boisson et que tu en redemandais. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que je me chargeais de te l'apporter. Répondit Tony avec un sourire.

_ Je ne la vois pourtant pas, se moqua Steve.

Finalement, c'était comme de remonter à vélo après des années sans en faire. Il suffisait de se lancer pour que ça revienne.

_ Eh bien, peut-être devrais-tu boire ceci. Sourit Tony.

Steve rattrapa au vol la gourde que lui lançait Stark. En l'ouvrant, l'odeur le frappa, la même que celle de la boisson bue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il observa Tony avant d'avaler une gorgée. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Pas même un peu. Aucune trace d'animosité. Bien au contraire. Le milliardaire semblait presque ravi d'être là. Son regard brillait, mais Steve ne réussit pas à déchiffrer les émotions exactes du brun.

_ C'est vraiment bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un petit mélange made in me. Répondit mystérieusement Tony, un sourire en coin. Puis-je ?

Il tendait la main vers la gourde et Steve la lui donna. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient seuls sur cette colline, son cœur accéléra la cadence. Il s'installa sur une pierre à hauteur de ses hanches et ne dit rien. L'ambiance s'alourdit et une fois de plus il eut l'impression que son estomac tombait dans ses talons.

_ La vue est superbe, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Tony, plus proche de lui que Steve ne l'aurait cru.

_ Oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de vue plus belle que du haut de la tour. Répondit Steve avec sincérité.

Tony hocha la tête.

_ C'est ce que j'ai longtemps cru, moi aussi. Et puis lors des essais de mon armure, j'ai découvert cet endroit. Un véritable lieu de repos où je viens me réfugier quand…eh bien quand même mon labo me paraît hostile. Même Pepper ne connaît pas son existence.

Steve resta silencieux. Et Tony se posa juste à côté de lui. Le bras à côté de celui du milliardaire le chauffa doucement. Il fut pris du besoin de le prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser mais se retint. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas alors qu'il ne savait rien des pensées et sentiments de Tony.

_ Je suis désolé. Murmura Steve Rogers.

Tony tourna son regard vers lui. Ils étaient si proche en cet instant que leurs nez pouvaient presque se toucher. Le regard chocolat du milliardaire l'observait avec intensité et Steve inspira pour se calmer. Il n'était même pas sûr que Tony comprenne de quoi il parlait alors qu'ils étaient à dix mille lieus du sujet auquel réfléchissait Steve. Pourtant le brun capta dans son intonation et dans son regard ce qui le tracassait.

_ C'est oublié, Steve. Chuchota Tony. Nous avons...passé ça avec plus ou moins de difficultés et il nous reste d'autres épreuves à surmonter. Nous avons chacun nos raisons et nos tords.

_ Alors, on est à nouveau...amis ?

Steve avait hésité sur le therme à employer. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils ne se détestaient pas non plus. Et lui, en grand crétin, était tombé amoureux du milliardaire. Alors comment les qualifier ?

_ Amis ? Répéta Tony dans un souffle.

Il détourna le regard et Steve sentit son cœur se briser. Si Tony ne le considérait même pas comme un ami...la situation risquait de devenir plus compliquée. Il inspira à fond. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans son lit, sous sa couette douillette ? Pourquoi s'était-il infligé ça ?

_ Je ne crois pas que le mot me convienne. Articula Tony.

Pouvait-on se faire pulvériser le cœur plusieurs fois en une journée ? La question devenait vitale pour Steve Rogers.

_ Non, ça ne me va pas. Reprit Tony, en réfléchissant. Tu n'es pas seulement mon ami.

Steve ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus la force de dire. Même pas celle de penser. Il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui et oublier qu'il pouvait aimer, oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ Je ne crois pas ressentir ce simple sentiment. C'est autre chose.

La voix de Tony le captivait autant qu'elle le blessait, il entendait l'intonation du milliardaire, celle qui disait qu'il s'amusait parfaitement. Il vit le corps de Tony se tourner vers lui et une main se posa sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et plonger son regard dans le sien.

_ Oh non, Steve Rogers. Ce n'est pas ça que je ressens. Pour Captain America, peut-être, oui. Mais pour l'homme, non. C'est bien plus que ça.

Le cœur de Steve qui avait jusque-là parut vouloir cesser de fonctionner pour se protéger repartit à toute allure. Le regard brun du milliardaire le fit rougir et il se mordit la lèvre. Alors quoi ? Tony Stark faisait lui aussi la différence entre l'homme et le héros ? Lui aussi avait vue en lui ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher au monde ?

_ Oh, le héros et l'homme sont indissociables, ça fait partit de toi. Continua Ironman. Mais c'est ça qui me pousse plus en avant dans la bêtise. C'est ça qui me fait toujours plus tomber en avant.

_ Vers quoi ? Souffla Steve presque silencieusement.

_ Vers toi. Murmura Tony. Je pensais éviter de me plonger plus en avant dans ce que je ressentais en cessant de te parler. Je t'en voulais mais je t'avais déjà pardonné. Je ne voulais pas continuer de tomber encore et toujours amoureux alors que ça me poussait à faire toutes les conneries du monde pour avoir ton attention. Alors que ça m'éloignait au lieu de me rapprocher de toi.

Ses yeux brûlaient presque d'émotions et Steve sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son cœur battait trop fort, son sang circulait trop vite. Le besoin d'embrasser le brun devenait presque vital.

_ Tu avais déjà toute mon attention, chuchota Steve mais Tony poursuivit.

_ Tu ne semblais pas m'aimer. Pire, tu paraissais me détester. Et pourtant je te voyais commencer à aller mal. Et je refusais ça.

Le cœur de Steve battait trop vite, trop fort. Le sang tambourinait dans ses tympans, il avait chaud et l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Tony posa sa main sur sa joue, la fit glisser sur sa nuque et rapprocha sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

_ Parce que je t'aime, Steve. Et que je serais incapable de vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais pas là. Chuchota l'homme avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser électrisa Steve Rogers de la tête aux pieds, comme un coup de défibrillateur dans le torse. Son cœur papillonnait comme s'il avait voulu s'enfuir et il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ferma les yeux. C'était bon. C'était doux. C'était chaud. Son cœur parut ne faire à nouveau qu'un, complètement guérit et enfin, il eut une réaction.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Tony et le rapprocha de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Il s'en fichait du monde. Il s'en fichait de l'opinion publique s'ils en venaient à l'annoncer. Il se fichait de tout ça, parce que la seule chose qui importait c'était ça. L'homme qu'il aimait, l'aimant en retour. Leurs sentiments, leurs vies et rien d'autre. Parce que ça leur appartenait et que personne n'avait le droit de le leur prendre.

_ Je t'aime. Articula Steve contre les lèvres de Tony, essoufflé par le baiser.

_ Je sais. Tu as été le premier à le faire. Murmura Tony. Et tu le seras toujours.

Tony l'embrassa à nouveau avec tendresse et Steve se laissa emporter. Il avait vue Tony faire avec ses amantes, les embrasser, les draguer. Toujours précipité, toujours passionné. Et il savait que là, il n'était pas une conquête de plus. Il l'avait lu dans les yeux du milliardaire. Il avait vu cette sincérité désarmante, ce sentiment aussi fort que le sien. Alors, même si ça ne durait pas toujours, il était prêt à tenter le coup, car la vie était faite ainsi, un éternel recommencement et quoi que pourraient en dire les gens, ce recommencement, il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là.


End file.
